Ducktales stories yay!
by Sassafrazgecko
Summary: Basically exactly the title just some one-Shots and short stories for ya (either suggested or just weird things I come up with) If you want to suggest a story Dm me. (I don't always take the suggestions)
1. Her'

**A/N : heyyyyyyy whatzup? these are some random on-Shots for Ducktales**

 **this story was suggested by:** BlueprintMan

 **yay!**

 **Warning: little cringy but cute**

* * *

Dewey was a little off today. He wasn't surprised, with all the emotional trauma. First his mom takes the spear of selene and betrayed the family, and then the spear of selene doesn't exist? what does it mean? What was he supposed to believe? He kept trying though, despite his flaws, he'll keep trying.

Dewey was pondering what could have happened to her when he heard his uncle "Dewey just the lad I wanted to talk to"He said Dewey was confused as Scrooge lead him to the dinning room table.

"Am I in trouble?"Dewey asked "again?"

"Course not lad, I just thought we had to talk about it.. more specifically..Her"Scrooge said.

"What? H-how did you?-"Dewey was a little freaked out but at the same time relieved.

"Come now lad it wasn't that hard to figure out"Scrooge explained "exploring The money bin then Running off on ithaquack it doesn't take a rocket scientist."

"So you know?"Dewey asked as Scrooge nodded "Oh good I was worried that I'd have to hide it then there would be some family issues and a two parter episode and-"

"Well you don't have to worry lad"Scrooge said interrupting "I know you like webby".

"Wait what?"Dewey asked.

"Now that it's out in the open let's say we have a little chat"Scrooge said. "I realize yer body is going through some changes".

"What?, no no no no no no no that's not what I thought you meant at all!"Dewey yelled.

"Calm yerself lad it's all perfectly normal"Scrooge explained.

"No no no, Webby and I are just friends"He said.

"Dewey the more ya deny yer feelings the harder it's going ta be for ye"Scrooge said "Grow a backbone, Ye have to be honest with her"He said.

"Scrooge I beg you to stop"Dewey begged while covering his ears.

"Lad webby is very important to me, if ye hurt her.. you'll have me to deal with"He said.

"I'm starting to feel like you like webby more then me"Dewey said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous"Scrooge said obviously lying "come on lad,just admit ye Like her".

Dewey just blurted out "OK I LIKE HER!"He yelled.

"Aha I knew it!"Scrooge said "Now I realize yer at that age but ye can't let yer emotions get the better of ye"Scrooge said "But you also have to be completely honest and tell her how ye feel, love is all about giving your life to someone and spending all yer time with them".

"Are you aware I'm only twelve years old?"

"Point being, just explore these feelings before acting on them alright?"Scrooge said then left to work.

"What the heck?"Dewey thought to himself.


	2. If only I could tell you

**Authers note: *Spoiler warning***

 **Hiya again! Is me crazy person again! First can I just say I'm happy Della is back and I think they did a good job capturing the emotions and the logic that Della isn't really a mom yet and they all need to adapt, I agree and I love it BUTWHYDIDWEHAVETOLOOSEDONALDIMCOMMINGAFTERYOUFRANKHOWDAREYOUHURTMYINNOCENTBABYCHILDHESMYFAVORITE!**

 **Anywhoo...I felt so bad for Louie throughout the whole episode and noticed that this was bothering him before he said something (body language, good job animators! 😉) I still don't think it was addressed enough though, we need more and I do not think they'll disappoint, they never do but I wrote this anyway so enjoy...**

* * *

"And that's when I was face to face with no other then Bigfoot!"

Gasps filled the room as Della continued telling the story about their trip to California. It seemed so odd it had to be true, Dewey listed to every. Single. Word. As if his life depended on it, he's been without her for so long, he wanted to learn as much as he could from her.

Huey even started taking notes so he wouldn't forget anything.

"They didn't believe that because most of the people there are zombies but we grabbed the automatic tape tramsitifire and- hey where's rebel? I mean Louie?"

They looked around, nope, no Louie "I'll find him!"Webby said.

"Thanks webby, now where was I?"

* * *

Louie gazed outside the window in his room, he just really needed to be alone right now. How could his mom just show up out of nowhere and expect everything to be fine..He's sick of pretending everything was fine when everything is definitely NOT!...He. Couldn't believe Della-

No! it's not Della's fault...it's not it's...its His fault...

He needed to talk to somebody, not his brothers, not Scrooge, not beakley or Webby and certainly NOT Della!

If he talked to his brothers about it they...they just wouldn't understand, they love the idea that Dellas back and they'd probably think less of him if he said he's not happy...

Webby is the same way, but at the same time clueless, Scrooge would lecture him and try to fix it and Della...

He can't tell Della...she'll leave. He may not be completely ok with the new arrangement but he absolutely didn't want her to leave...He needed Donald...nobody else...Donald.

The ONE time He needed him the most, he's on vacation...

He tried calling him on his cellphone but remembered that they didn't allow cellphones on the ship...so he couldn't keep In touch, that must've bothered Donald not being able to call and check on the family And Louie couldn't beg him to just get back home.

"Please just come back..."He said, tears started to gently fall down his face, why was he feeling like this? And for once, he doesn't want to cause trouble, make Della feel unwelcome or say anything to her that he'll regret...what was he to do?

"Hey..."Said a familiar voice "Are you ok?"

Louie quickly dried the tears from his eyes "Yup, totally fine."

Webby turned on the light "Your mom was wondering where you are, she's telling the most amazing story about the time where-"

"If Amelia eggheart was in my living room I'd care!"He interrupted...

Webby gasped "What?"

Shocked at his own words he grabbed his pillow "I uh...I'm sorry I should go-"

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs..."He said then mumbled "And out the backdoor".

Webby hesitated, she wanted to help him somehow or maybe snap him out of whatever scheme or whatever is going on but she also wanted to listen to the rest of the story so...she walked back downstairs.

Louie was walking towards the houseboat but then was stopped by Mrs Barkley: "Louie, there you are. dinner will be ready in a few minutes".

"No, thanks Mrs beakley but I'm not hungry"He said.

"Are you Ill?"She asked.

"No just very tired after a long day"He said.

"I understand"She said, he smiled and continued his way outside.

Della had finished her story and everyone was laughing and having a good time "Oh hey Webby where's Louie?" Della asked.

"He said he wasn't interested..so he went to the houseboat".

"Should I be concerned?"Della asked.

"Nah, don't worry bout it"Dewey said "He does that all the time."

"Especially when uncle Donald isn't here"Added Huey.

Scrooge got up, smiling and reassuring his niece he said "I'll talk to him, make sure everything is alright."

"No! I got it!"

* * *

'What is wrong with you?'

'You've wanted a mother forever, why aren't you happy?'

Louie blamed himself entirely...something was definitely wrong with him. Why wasn't he happy that his own mother was back?

When Louie was younger he use to picture her in his mind, someone kind, caring and sweet, someone who would help him and his brothers though hard times and someone to just give comfort...

That wasn't Della...

Was that a bad thing? No. Just not what he expected or when he expected.

Rebel...

Yup, that's about right...she already knew him...

Already thinks what everyone else does.

"Stop it Louie!"He said to himself "Don't make her want to leave, pretend everything is fine!"

"Louie?..."

Mom...

"Oh hey!"Louie said as enthusiastically as he could.

"Uh is everything alright?"She asked.

"Oh yeah everything is fine"He said.

"What are you doing in here?"She asked.

He could tell her, tell her everything, tell her that he needed time to cope with the idea of her being here, he could tell her that she's great but she's not Donald and could never be Donald...he could...

But...

"I just got so use to being here, I needed the feeling of home".

He didn't...

"Oh...well ok, are you sure everything is alright like absolute mega sure? Like if the world depended on you being fine would the world still be intact?!"

"Uhh sure?"

"Oh good! Well goodnight rebe- I mean Louie"She smiled at him and he smiled back, she turned off the light and left, about twenty minutes later his brothers found him sleeping in the houseboat and joined him. Boy did it feel nice to be surrounded by his brothers again.

Maybe he didn't want to be alone after all...

 **Authors note: This was sad...I'm a depressing person, maybe I'll make a part 2 when Donald comes back who knows? Anyhoo what did y'all think of th enew episode? wasnt it carzy! also what do you think should happen next?**


End file.
